Born Weapn
by demongal108
Summary: Dante as you know is a devil hunter he recievs a new mission from Marsion to look after someone but whats with this person how is this perso so diffrent and valuable DANTE/OC
1. Chapter 1

Born weapon

Born weapon

By: Demongal109- Deviant Art

By: Demongal108- Anime Fan Fiction

A/N Alright this is a DMC fan I'm going to add a few things from the games in this fan fiction although this is my second DMC fan fiction that I typed I know my first one wasn't all that good so I'm really hopping that I do good on this one. Well enjoy

Devil May Cry as usual was empty, a 50's rock song playing on the jukebox and empty pizza boxes were piled next to it. The money of course was shit as always. But saving people is what Dante did, and by Lord Sparda he did it well. Like an idol god Dante was sitting in his same brown leather chair, covered in bullet holes and scratch marks, his legs covering the table, there was even indents from where his feet had been. Now, this isn't to be confused with the old Devil May Cry, this shop had been rebuilt after the previous adventures. This new edition had stood a good few years still though, hence the marks and the same symbols that had littered all versions of Devil May Cry. Today was a rather uneventful day, Dante sat staring at the ceiling, seeing how deep he could make the body shaped groove in the chair with his slick red coat. The jukebox began to hiss and the old fashioned record started to crack.

"That's the second fucking' disc today" Dante mumbled whiled scratching his stubble with his gloved finger, Dante kicked the jukebox machine hard and dented it slightly. It started playing something without a disc and then eventually made a powering down noise going out of tune and then finally stopped working.

"Heh, just like a woman, here for the good times and gets out as soon as it gets technical".

Dante chuckled to himself and sat back in his chair, he looked at the door expecting someone to burst through with a brand new adventure for Dante to mark his territory on, but nothing.

Not a noise, a creak, nothing.

"Boy, though the pay's bad the experience is more than enough to keep my ass from breaking this chair".

The phone rang, witch meant, time for a mission, Dante slammed the desk making it fly off the hook he grabbed it and answered

"Devil may cry"

"Interesting, I'm on it"

Dante grabbed his redcoat flung it in the air spun his guns into his holsters then grabbed rebellion his jumped into his coat and spun his sword onto his back and headed out ready for his new job. Taking the hour drive out side the city and up a mountain It was only late September, and it'd been snowing where he was going. Dante guessed that's what happened whenever you traveled up north though. Reaching the meeting place, the sign above the gate read 'Black Wing Creek', and it was covered in the white color of the snow that had been falling, and while only a dusting, it was enough to cover the entire top of the wooden thing. It'd been a long while since he'd seen it. He only wondered if it would get bad while he was here or not but not like he cared. As he walked through the front gates Marvin sitting in his car along with another two other men. Marvin got out of his car and waved to Dante.

"You're finally here Dante what took you so long?" Morison said with a smile

But Dante just scuffed and walked up to the car. "What's the job Morison?" He stopped at the car where he noticed one of the men in the car was holding something that was covered with a blanket.

"Alright Dante the job is these two men want you to look after something that's very valuable to them." Morison signaled the two men to come out as they did the man sitting in the back came out of the car he was caring something or someone. Dante shook his head and took a step back.

"Fuck no! Morison you already had me babysitting, I had to deal with Patty I'm not going to babysit. If you need someone to look after who ever the hell is under the sheets go and find someone else." As Dante was about to leave one of the men called out to him. "PLEASE WAIT! Sir please we have no one else to turn to Morison told us that you take your job seriously. You're the only one that can do the job." The man said as took a step forward but Dante continued to walk away. "I do special jobs baby sitting isn't part of those special jobs." The man again called out to Dante. "W-We'll pay you double then the job is worth please we'll even pay you triple an amount of 2 million just please take the job sir." That made Dante stop and consider on taking the job if he did take the job then he would be out of Lady's debt and he would be able to pay everything off with that amount of money. Sighing Dante cursed underneath his breath and turned around, he walked up to the man holding the person in his arms bridal style. He handed the covered person over to Dante.

"Thank you Dante please take good care of the person. The person is very valuable to them." Morison said with a smile

"Yes please do we would be devastated if anything happened to-"

"Yeah yeah I know just tell me how long do you want me to look after who ever the hell it is I have." Dante said

The man sighed "We are not sure how long but believe me we'll pay for your troubles. But please don't remove the blanket until tomorrow morning. We'll call you that morning to give you further information."

Sighing Dante nodded his head and headed back to the car and headed back to the Devil May Cry. Once arriving he picked up the stranger and headed inside where he set the sleeping person down on the couch. Judging on the weight Dante could only guess that it was someone young about a few years younger then he was. The hours passed Dante sat at his desk leaning his back into his chair with his legs resting straight on the desk he was looking at his usual magazines. Sighing with boredom he tossed the magazine onto the desk he glimpsed over to the covered sleeping person on the couch. He then looked over at the time it was getting late about an hour to 12 getting up he went over and locked the Devil May Cries front door after doing so he looked back over at the sleeping human that rested on his couch. Looking back up at the clock then back at the sleeping person. It was only one hour till tomorrow began. "**Fuck it**!" Dante walked over to the sleeping body and reached his hand down to remove the blanket from the body. When his hand was no more then an inch away the body moved making Dante stop for a few minutes. So there was something living and hiding underneath those blankets. Dante lowered his hand slowly down to the covered body and began to move the blankets off the body enough so he can at least see some skin.

,

Removing the blanket from the lower half of the body who eve this person was, it was wearing black skyline shoes with loose white socks, removing more of the blanket he looked at the bodies legs smooth slim legs it was a women. 'Wait a women…?' Dante asked him self now knowing that it was a women hiding underneath the blankets he removed more of the blankets now having full view of the sleeping girl. She was laying on her side her left arm laying flat on the couch a little bent up with her hand close to her face. Her right top part of her arm was laying down on her side while the bottom part went down sideways on her waist. Her skin was just a little tanned and she was in fit perfect shape. She had long gold blond hair that fanned the blanket that she rested on. She wore a white tight shirt that showed her rib cage and stopped just a 3 inches above her belly button she wore a nice sexy short jean skirt, she had a sweet looking black loose belt that hung loose around her hips. Over her clothing she wore a long black hooded leather coat _**(picture the coat looking like Kingdome hearts organization 13 coat) **__. _Dante looked up and down the sleeping girls body there was no denying it she was **SO DAMN SEXY**** 'Holy shit…who the hell is she?' **Dante thought to himself; looking back to her legs he noticed that she had a gold brace around her left leg he just figured it was just a piece of jewelry. She began to move he quickly looked up to the face she was still asleep she just bent her legs a little. He saw something bumpy that was hidden under her shirt.

Dante being the curious type wanted to find out what it was. It would be risky to just reach in and grab what ever it was that was under her shirt. He looked around her neck there was a silver chain that rested loose around her neck, so it was a necklace Dante smirked he could reach it and can take the necklace out of her shirt without waking her up. He moved his hand up to her neck and with his thumb and finger he grabbed the chain and slowly began to pull the necklace out from her tight shirt. **'Almost got the fucking thing out.'** Was the only thought that came to Dante's head when he felt a hand gently being placed on top of his looking up he saw that the girl was awake and was looking right up at him. They're eyes locked to one another's she looked into Dante's ocean eyes while he looked into her gold colored eyes. 'Wait…gold colored eyes?' The blond haired golden eye girl continued to look up at Dante as he looked down at her. He felt her hand gently squeezing his hand when she blinked Dante suddenly began to feel very light headed shaking his head she tried to remove his hand from the grasp of her necklace but couldn't he looked down and he felt like her eyes were sucking him, when she finally released his hand Dante fell back passing out. The girl sat up and looked down at the passed out white haired man.

"Dante….Dante…….Dante get up……Hey……." Dante heard the voice echoing in his head he slowly opened his eyes his vision a blur. Once his vision was normal he saw Morison looking down at him and trying to hold back his laughing. Dante groaned and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and finger. "Argh Morison…what the fuck happened and why the hell are you here?" Dante asked but Morison just began to laugh, "I had a feeling that you couldn't wait till morning to take the blankets off of her." Marvin said , Dante raised an eye brawl the looked over to his side where he saw the blond haired beauty sitting at his side. Dante sat up and quickly took out Ebony and aimed it at her. "What the fuck!?" Morison quickly moved in front of the girl. "Hold up Dante! She didn't do anything she just knocked you out that's it, we warned you not to take the sheets off till morning you scared her so she was just defending her self." Morison said Dante kept his eye on the girl but the girl just titled her head and looked right back at him. Dante lowered his gun and stood up as the girl stood up with him.

"Alright Morison your going to tell me just what the fuck is going on." Dante demanded

"Alright Dante just calm down, the young lady right next to you is Yame, you notice anything different about her that you wouldn't see on any other girl on the street?" Morison asked Dante looked up and down at the Yame's body. Yame stood there and looked at Dante a little confused to why he was looking at her that way. Other then having the body of a fucking goddess nice breasts, curvy in all the right places, she was slim with great legs and long blond shiny gold colored hair…was what Dante would say.

"I've notice that she has gold eyes, she's not human."

"That's right but in someway she is. I just got off the phone with the men that gave you the job of looking after her. It looks like she's something special according to them she's something that existed back in an era." Morison explained, during they're conversation Yame walked around, she walked over to Dante's desk and sat on the edge of it; she then crossed her legs and looked over at Dante then looked down at the floor. Dante's eyes followed her Dante saw her moving her hips, her ass caught his attention but looked up at her. "You bull shiting me Morison, if she is something that existed back in an era what is she then and why is she here now what makes her so valuable?" Dante asked

"Have you ever heard of sages? Back in the era they were considered half breeds." Yame's said as she looked down at the floor. Dante raised an eye brow

"I thought sages were stupid ninjas."

"Actually there are two types of Sages like one that you already know sages are known as master ninjas but the other meaning of sages are half human half god at least that's what they're telling us." Dante's friend told him, Dante began to chuckle he crosses his arms and looked at Morison. "That a load of crap, are you saying that this girl is half human half god. So what is he sleeping around now?" Dante joked he wasn't the type to be with the belief of religion. "Say what you want Dante but this is true, back then they said that if a baby is born with the color of gold they would be considered a blasphemy and would bring nothing but misfortune upon the village. There were many but then there were none until we found Yame." Dante looked over at Yame who was just looking around the building, he looked back at Morison. "Alright say that I might believe you on this bullshit story about half human half god shit, other then her being that why does she need my fucking protection?" Morison sighed he looked over at Yame who was now grasping on the necklace around her neck. "Other then Yame being what she is, it is said that every sage has they're own special abilities that no other sage can do. But she wont tell us what her special ability is, what we do know is the necklace around her neck which you tried to take a peak at last night, is similar to the necklace that Patty and her mother possessed. Yame can you come over here please." The mustached man asked

She jumped off of Dante's desk and walked over to Morison she took out her necklace she looked over to Morison who gave her the signal to show it to Dante and so she did. The chain was silver what hung around it was an almost flat medium sized circle with a black diamond and a white/ ruby in the middle, around the priceless jewels were ancient carvings, it was ancient lettering.

"Alright so what's the necklace got to do with the girl?"

"The necklace is similar to Patty's but much much different as you know Patty's necklace was able to open one demon world we're afraid that this necklace can open something else, I've asked Lady and Trish to do some research on the necklace along with the history on the sages. "

"You got Lady and Trish in on the job to?"

"Just to do some research and nothing more then that, don't worry Dante you do have to split your pay."

"Speaking of Pay when do I get paid Morison?"

"As soon as Yame no longer needs your protection."

"Yeah when will that be?" Dante asked

Morison looked at Yame who looked from Dante to Morison he then looked at Dante. "Well I can't give you the exact date but well…listen we enrolled Yame into a private school we'll need you to take her to school and back."

"So first you got me protecting her now your going to have me driving her around?" The white haired man asked. Morison began to chuckle "We need Yame to keep a low profile just like Patty and her mother Yame is also being chased and hunted down by certain things that you specialize in killing." Morison explained Dante got the hint and glimpsed over at the blond haired gold eyed beauty. So demons were after her, at least he knew why the men that had her wanted Dante to look after her. Sighing he still couldn't escape the fact that he would have to be the babysitter for something that's being hunted down by demons. Then why didn't any demons show up last night when she was asleep and when does he dare believe it or accept it that this girl actually brought him down. "This is such a load of bull shit Morison, if they're after her then why didn't any show last night?" Dante asked Marv gabbed the blanket that Yame was wrapped up in. "This blanket hid her scent and aura along with the necklaces aura the demons weren't able to track her down." Dante grabbed the blanket and looked at it.

"The church made the sheet didn't they?"

"That's right how did you know?"

"The scent of the candles and holy water, I saved a priest that serves in some of the masses there the blanket is made from the holy cloth that the priest's wear when ever they're in service. "

"Well for a man who doesn't believe in the religion you do know the things in the church along with the cloth that the priests wear for mass. I wouldn't have expected you to know these things."

"I've saved a lot of humans Morison most of the are priests, so I know a little about priests and the church. So it was this that hid it huh. Look the idea of her going to school don't you think that the students along with the teachers wont find something a little strange about her."

"Yes I know, Yame if you would please." Morison looked over at Yame

"Oh yes right." Taking a step back she ran her hands and fingers through her hair as her hands and fingers went through her hair; her golden blond hair turned into a pitch black hair color she closed her eyes as soon as her hair was now in a different color. After a minute she reopened her eyes and from her eyes being a honey gold color now a dark chocolate color. Dante raised and eye brow and crossed his arms as a smirk of amusement appeared on his face its been a while since he met someone that can change they're identity in just a few seconds. "Yame is able to change the way she looks which is a good thing, doing that will give her some cover." Morison bent down and picked up a bag and handed it to Dante. It looked like a bag of folded up clothing to be specific a school uniform. "That her Uniform she starts school in two hours should give her enough time to get her self ready. School starts at 7:30 and ends around 2:15 make sure you pick her up on time Dante and bring her straight back here make sure you do the same thing every day up to Friday" Dante looked at the bag of clothing then looked at Marvin, from the look on his face Dante had a gut feeling that Morison was holding something back, Dante caught on. "Oh hell no Morison there is no fucking damn way that she's going to live with me. I'll babysit but I'm not going to take her in!" Dante argued dropping the bag on the floor.

"Come on Dante you're the only one capable of looking after and protecting her she has no where to go. She agreed to help you around the building just as Patty did when she was here."

"Yeah but Patty was just staying with me for just a few damn hours and I couldn't deal with her being here for just those few hours with all of her damn fucking nagging about every little thing that I fucking did.."

"Will you calm down Dante look your client will send you 2 grand a day the 1 grand you get to keep while the extra money is for Yame to pay for her education and for what ever she needs." Morison said he looked over at Yame and judging from the look on her face she wasn't to happy with the idea of staying with Dante. "How about this Dante." Morison said as he picked up a pole stick and walked over to the pole table. "If I can get the number 9 ball in Yame will stay here until she no longer needs your protection if I don't get it in the al you have to do is make sure she gets to school and from school back her and she'll stay with someone else, do we have a deal Dante." With a nod Morison made his hit when he did Yame ran over to the pole table and grabbed the eight ball picking it up she looked at both of the men.

"This is bull shit!" Dante said while driving down the street with Yame sitting next to him in the passenger seat. Yame sat straight with her hands resting on her lap as she looked down at the floor. Dante from the corner of his eye looked at Yame; she seemed so human she didn't seem like a half breed, not a demon, or anything just an ordinary collage school girl who was quite and shy but kind. A smirk appeared on Dante's face when he looked at her legs hell she might be half human and half god but fuck she had a good pair of nice legs, she had a nice body and perfect breasts big enough to fit in his hand. "Your not much of a talker are you Yame." Dante's voice broke the silence in the care, blinking she looked at Dante "Oh well….I don't have much to say so I just keep to myself…Dante why did you take this job the job to protect me." Yame looked at Dante with a curious look on her face. Could he really tell her he was doing this just for the money….yup he could. "I'm doing this for the money I'm in debt thanks to Lady and Trish and Patty." Dante looked back on the road,

"Oh I see…your not very luck are you?" Dante sighed "You have no idea." Once arriving at a restaurant close to the collage Dante waited outside of the restroom for Yame to get dressed into to her school uniform. Dante sighed and had a seat at the stool where the waiter came up to take Dante's order

"what will it be?"

"hmmmm...strawberry ice-cream"

the waiter gave Dante an odd look

'we don't sell that here sir'

'well why not, I mean ice cream can deff bring customers" Dante sighed again

"Hey hey Dante look what do you think?" Yame asked rushing out of the bath room with the bag that had her other set of clothes in it. Dante turned his head but when he looked at Yame in her school uniform his eyes widened just a little along with the other men in the small restaurant. She wore a white buttoned collared shirt that didn't need to be tucked in her school skirt was a navy blue and stopped just a little above the knees she wore her black skyline shoes with ankle socks, great way to show off her legs without her socks covering up half of her legs legs. 'Damn….' Dante thought to himself. "Hey honey wanna come over here and show me what's under the skirt?" A man who was sitting at a table said whistling at the embarrassed Yame. Dante could see that she was uncomfertable and stood up, he walked over to Yame but when he reached her she hugged his arm and hid her face in his arm. He knew that she wasn't use to getting this type of attention from other men and had them giving her these types of comments. Dante sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and Yame grabbed onto his jacket the two walked out of the restaurant the man that gave the comment to Yame looked at her as she looked at him and he gave her a evilly lust wink that made her dig her face into Dante's jacket.

Dante turned his head and glared at the man who just looked away once he received the cold deadly glare. Dante drove Yame to her school once they got there the collage looked more like a university. The security was tight you needed to either have an appointment or be part of the school like a teacher student or staff in order to get on school grounds. At least Dante knew that she would be just a little safe while she was here. As the two walked on the school grounds Yame stayed close to Dante holding onto his arm like a small child that was scared, the two walked into the principal's office. "Oh so you two have arrived and this must be Akira yes I have heard some interesting things about you my dear." The principal said as she smiled at Yame, Dante crossed his arms "Marvin called you I guess he already told you about…Akira." The principal nodded her head. "Yes Mr. Marvin did contact us and informed us that the two of you were on your way to the university. So Miss Akira can you please tell me a little about your self?"

"Oh um there isn't really a lot to know about me I'm kind and I love to help." She said with a smile, the principal smiled back and stood up. "Well you sound like a wonderful girl…welcome to the university now if you two will follow me I'll give you a grand tour of the collage and it's school ground." As the principal walked infront of them to lead the way " Well then Ill see you around." He headed out the door and down the opposite hall but the principal grabbed a hold um his arm. "Not so fast Mr. Dante you must also come for the tour of the school." Dante turned around "What why the hell do I have to go?" the principle fixed her glasses and crosses her arms "As her legal guardian you are also acquired to look at the school grounds." She said

"What makes you think I'm her guardian I'm no parent."

"You don't have to be a parent to look after somebody Mr. Dante, if you're the one that is looking after this young lady then you are her guardian and as her guardian you are acquired to look at the school grounds with us and do other things as well, well not wasting anymore time let us continue with the tour now come along." Dante sighed a bit annoyed that he would have to stay in this damned place a little longer. He felt Yame place her hand on his arm, he looked at her. "I'm sorry about this Dante but you'll leave soon just bare with it a little longer." Yame said with a smile on her face she walked infront of Dante but turned around and grabbed his hand and began to pull on it. He raised an eye brow and followed her. After the tour and the hours that Yame spent at the school he went back and picked her up on, when the two arrived back at Devil May Cry Dante got out of the car but noticed that Yame wasn't following he sighed and went back. "Hey Yame come on we're here get out of the car already." When she wasn't moving he realized that she fell asleep during the car drive back.

Dante rolled his eyes and picked up the sleeping girl bridal style and walked back into the building when he looked down at her he noticed that her hair was changing back to it's original Blond color he could only assume that her eyes went back to being they're honey gold color. He walked her over to the couch and laid her down an covered her up with the blanket that she was wrapped in when she first came to him. Dante sighed and looked down at her and crossed his arms, "Man how the hell do I get myself into these things?" The annoyed white haired man asked. That night while Dante was sleeping Dante woke up and headed down the stairs wearing nothing but a pair of loose black sweat pants as he walked down the stairs he saw Yame sitting on the couch wide awake looking down at the ground like she was in deep thought. "What the matter, you couldn't sleep?" Dante asked as he sat down next to her, she looked at him and blinked then looked back down at the ground.

"Yeah I was just thinking about my past and the history of the sages that lived before me."

"I bet you were probably wondering why someone that's half god has to sleep at night." Dante asked, Yame nodded her head then wrapped her arms around one of Dante's arms. "Let me stay like this until I fall asleep, when I'm like this I feel like I can dream." Dante raised an eye brow but stayed sitting next to Yame who soon fell asleep. Dante laid his head back against the couch looking up at the ceiling asking him self 'why the fuck do I get these types of jobs,' He looked over at Yame once again he just couldn't come to terms that she was a half breed between human and god she seemed so human. She didn't fight she didn't argue she was polite and kind she did as she was told how could she be half god. He shrugged his shoulders tomorrow he would find out what her past sage family was all about nothing that he would have to worry about now until tomorrow came along. He looked over at her legs and eyed them for a minute, another smirk went across his lips again, she did have great legs and the night dress that she was wearing really showed them off, as much as he wanted to touch them he didn't instead he just grabbed the blanket and covered her up. He sighed and closed his eyes it wasn't long until he soon fell into a deep sleep.

Around midnight through the old part of the city shots coming from a two gun were able to be heard along with the cries of demons echoing through one ally. A person wearing a long black hooded coat with her face covered was able to be seen shooting her guns off and fighting against the demons that came charging at her and crawling off from the walls and from the looks of it she was having fun fighting them off. She ran up the wall pointing infront of her shooting the demons that came crawling off the wall while the demons on the ground crawled up the wall chasing after her. When she reached the top of the building she kicked off of it jumping back wards she flipped in the air and pointed her gun forward firing her two guns at the demons on the wall jumping on the heads of solider demons that jumped off from the ground to grab her. She jumped fired at either they're head or in they're mouths or necks blood spattered the walls of the ally they're bodies hitting the ground making a loud "THUD" sound that echoed through the ally. She landed perfectly on the floor landing in a pool of blood that stained her black combat boots, she looked around and smirked at the amount of demons corpses that were lying on the ground they're bodies turned into ash that blew away with the wind. A smirk appeared on her face as she placed her guns back into they're haul esters. She walked out of the ally leaving behind her bloody foot prints the smirk stayed on her face as she walked away. "Tsk that was to easy wish they would send someone that would give me a run for my money."

A/N : I know that nothing interesting happened in this chapter but just wait till the next chapter comes up and see who this mysterious fighter is until next time of the "BORN WEAPON"


	2. Chapter 2

Born Weapon Chapter 2

Born Weapon Chapter 2

Demongal108

A/N: In this chapter I was thinking of putting Dante and little Yame a little closer

Yame is about 19 years old when she was handed over to Dante

Mission: Dante has to protect Yame. On Mondays through Fridays he must take Yame to a private coed catholic school just a few hours from Devil May Cry then bring her back. Yame must live with Dante until she is picked up by either Morison or the people who requested Dante to look after her

Day 2

The next morning Dante woke up around the usual time when ever he got his out of bed. Feeling a bit of extra room on the couch Dante shot up and stood up, where was Yame? He quickly grabbed Ebony and Ivory and headed toward the door when he heard a door shut behind him, turning around he saw Yame already in her school uniform holding a white plastic plate in her hand. She looked over at Dante and smiled as she placed the plate on his desk. "Oh good morning Dante how did you sleep?" She asked, Dante sighed and placed his guns at his side. "Eh could have had a better awakening, what's this?" Dante looked down at the plate with a cooked omelet. Yame smiled at him again "Oh it's your breakfast I just finished cooking it not to long ago, it's hot so be careful." Dante raise and eye brawl "Wait you cooked me food? Wait where the hell did you get the eggs from I have a fridge but I don't have a kitchen." Dante looked over at her, Yame gave a forgetful gasp like she forgot to mention something. "Oh right the money came today, I used my money to buy just a carton of a dozen eggs also some vegetables and a small portable plug in stove a pan for cooking and pan spray oh right a spatula and some plastic utensils."

"The money came where is it?" Yame grabbed a plastic shopping bag out from behind Dante's desk and placed it on the desk infront of him "Alright who dropped it off?"

"Morison came by just an hour ago but you were still asleep, when he left I went out for food and cooking and eating materials." Dante gave and amused smirk as he picked up the plate and fork. "Well I'll be damned your good for something else other then looking at." Yame tilted her head a little confused "What do you mean by that?" Dante chuckled he should have guessed she wouldn't understand what he was trying to say, he sliced a small piece of the omelet with his fork and ate it. "Well I'll be damned you can cook to, what did you put in this? This isn't too bad." Dante said taking another bite from the omelet while Yame giggled. "I'm glad you like it Dante, I just put in a few vegetables and some herbs that's it really." Yame smiled Dante finished the last bit of the food on his plate and burped while he placed the plate on his desk "Shit I've had some meals before at a restaurant but shit this take the cake, where the hell did you learn how to cook?"

"With the other people that were taking care of me Madam Kaia taught me how to cook and bake. "

Dante raised an eye brawl he noticed that she didn't bring up anything about her past or herself, He knew Lady would be coming over any day now to give him the info about Yame and the past Sages that he needed to know but either way he still wanted to know and he wanted to know now

"Hey before this Kaia girl took you in who took you in before her?"

Yame looked at Dante then her smile slowly went away, "Well actually….I can't remember who took me in before her."

"You sure you can't remember a thing before you were you went with me?"

She shook her head

"Oh Morison said that a women named Lady would be stopping by soon to talk to you about the information that she found." She said changing the subject

"Shit…" Dante grabbed the small plastic bag of money and placed it in his desk 'if she sees this knowing her she'll take it after all with the damn debt that I'm in with her.' Dante thought to him self he grabbed he put his on his black tight shirt and placed his red vest on. Grabbing his coat and placing his shoes on he walked over to the door then stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Well you coming or what?" Yame stood by his desk looking at him a bit confused "You do have school today don't you, well you coming or not?" Yame smiled and grabbed her book bag as she ran past Dante she grabbed his hand and pulled on it. The car ride to school was quiet Yame looked out to the side of the car while Dante looked forward only taking a few glimpse over at Yame , hearing Yame sigh Dante looked at her out of the corner of his eye "I lied to you…." Yame confessed but Dante didn't at all seem upset by it actually he looked like as if he either didn't care of that he already knew that she was hiding something from him. "Oh really how?"

"I do remember a few things before I went with Madam Kaia."  
"Really like what?"  
"I remember being surrounded buy glass and water, I remember that I couldn't breath and I couldn't leave….then pain….the next thing I knew I woke up in Madam Kaia's home and so I stayed with her until two days ago. "  
He didn't really understand what she meant when she was tell him about her past; surrounded by glass and water she couldn't breath she couldn't leave and the pain; what the hell did she mean by that, where was she before she was taken in by that woman?

Dante shrugged his shoulder and sighed

"Well to tell you the truth I really don't give a rats ass that you hide that form me, I would have found out about it eventually."

Yame looked down running her hands and fingers through her hair, her hair turned from blond to black and her eyes turned from gold colored to a chocolate brown color. Dante still amazed by her sudden identity change. The girl turned her head and looked at him "Dante….what…am I remember Morison telling you that I'm not all human."

"How the hell should I know, most of the time I don't listen to half of the shit that Morison says to me." The white haired man said but when he heard Yame giggle Dante couldn't help but let a small smile appear on his face. This was the first he ever heard her giggle like that. "Are you and Morison good friends Dante?" Dante just shrugged his shoulders "Eh if you ask him he'll tell you that we are but to me he's just someone that brings the work to me that's it" he glimpsed over at her again "Your not like most girls." She sighed and nodded her head "I know I'm not but…I don't care really…being different isn't such a bad thought really, I'm actually happy that I'm the only one of my kind." She said as she looked out at the side of the car, Dante raised an eye brawl "Your happy being the only sage in the world tsk I would have imagined you being a little lonely right now."

"No not really because." Yame turned to look at him with a small smile on her face that had both happy and sadness on it "Knowing that I'm the only one left makes me happy because well, Dante I don't know what going to happen to me when I leave to go and live somewhere else but if I'm being hunted down by demons just being what I am. I'm happy that I'm the only sage left because I know that nobody else has to suffer the same fate as me. "As she turned to look back out over the car

"But what about friends or that woman Madam what's her face." Dante said, but she sighed again and slowly shook her head. "No I don't have friends and Madam Kaia….she's away visiting her family so I can't talk to her or see her anymore. It's better that I stay alone for now I don't want to get people hurt just by being around them." Dante looked at her, a bit surprised by her answer, he would have imagined her to say that she was lonely and that she wished that there was someone else out there that was like her. Yame began to giggle lightly as she looked out at the side of the car Dante raised an eye brawl "It's a cowardly thing to say huh." Yame placed her arm on the side of the roofless car door and rested her head on her arm looking down at yellow lines painted onto the gray street floor that the car passed over. Yame's black hair blew to the side of her face while pieces of it danced with the wind "Wanting to be alone through out your life….what a cowardly thing to say."

"Actually no it's not." Yame raised her head and looked at Dante who was looking at the road infront of him "Wanting to be the only one in the world so no one and to be alone so no one can get either hurt or killed, that's pretty selfless and noble for someone to say and want." Dante's words put a small smile on her face 'Dante thank you' Yame thought to her self.

. Arriving at the school Yame grabbed her things and opened the door as she was about to get out "I'll be here to pick you up at the usual time, stay inside the building till I make it here alright." Dante said, Yame smiled and nodded her head "Alright I'll see you at 2:15 Dante. Have a good day." With her goodbyes she got out of the car and closed the door behind her as she walked away from the car he watched her as she walked through the gated school grounds. He smirked as he looked at her ass and saw how her short skirt swinged left and right moving with her hips, hey he couldn't touch didn't mean he couldn't look. As he drove off he thought about what she said to him how she was happy to be the last sage in the world how she fact that she was alone and dint have friends and or family with her it made her happy. Most girls would just admit yeah they're the only person like them in this world but they'd wish that there was someone out there like them. No Yame was happy to be the only one she knew that if there was another like her then that person would suffer like she was suffering. Hiding everyday not allowed to go anywhere without having someone there with you being watched 24/7 it was torture she had no freedom and having no freedom killed her and she didn't want that for anybody else, Dante looked away from her and continued to drive. Although she had this smile on her face and fooled every body into believing that she was happy and ok, it didn't fool him.

When he arrived back at the Devil May Cry there was Lady playing Pole, she looked up placed her hand on her hip.  
"So they're you are where the hell were you Dante." She asked Dante threw his coat on the coat rack and walked over to his desk

"Dropping her off at school." He said while sitting in his chair and putting his feet up on his desk, he leaned back in his brown leather chair which had scratch marks and bullet holes in it. Lady walked up to the desk and stood infront of if with her hands at her side "Oh are you talking about oh what's her name again….um…Yame?" she asked

"Who else would I be talking about?" he asked  
"I don't know Patty maybe." She said  
"I don't look after her anymore hell I don't even see her that much either, so what do you have for me today." He said

"Wait tell me what Yame looks like, does she really have blond hair and gold colored eyes? I heard she's very beautiful, is it true?" Lady asked a bit excited to know

"Listen here are you going to tell me what you found or not." A little annoyed by Lady's childish excitement, sighing she crossed her arms "Still the same impatient bastard huh Dante." Lady smirked while Dante frowned a bit "1. Fuck you 2. Get on with the details."

"Alright well here's what I found, most of the things I found out Morison already told you. Back then Sages were known as half human half god. Some of the gods godly powers are given to they're kin at birth. Because of that the people considered them dangerous and killed off each of them one by one at birth." Lady began

"So they killed the babies with gold colored eyes at birth shit that's brutal." Dante said

"Yeah it is, a few went into hiding, they made these things called power limiters they looked like ordinary jewelry like and ear ring or a bracelet. These pieces of jewelry are to keep they're powers under control and to make them look some what human. "

"When you mean by to keep they're powers under control what do you mean by that."

"As the baby that was a sage became older some acted human others like monsters they're eyes would still be gold but different they're eyes would be almost like cat like, they would kill anybody that's near them and as they fight they would have a smile on they're face or laugh insanely almost like they were enjoying the fight. That's why they needed to wear the power limiters all the time but the power limiters didn't hide they're gold eyes like it did with the others. Oh but here's the kicker each sage is born with special abilities, I couldn't find anything on they're powers. One sage or a boy wasn't born like most kids are. He was born from the Earths aura with both of the Earths demonic and human aura that came from the earth and the godly aura that came from the sky."

"Shit you serious damn that must have been one rough birth. When did the last sage die?" He asked

"That last sage died in the feudal era, I don't know how Yame became a sage the blood line ended a long time ago." She said

"Hey you wouldn't happen to know oh if say that if demons were after the sages you wouldn't happen you know why would you?" He asked

"No with the information that I gathered I didn't read or hear about demons having a reason for wanting a sage or wanting to kill one." Lady said

If the blood line ended back in the feudal era then how did Yame came to be? She did have a gold brace around her left leg her eyes are gold but she doesn't have a personality like a god or of a demon just a personality of a normal human girl. Where ever Yame came from and for what ever reason that the demons are after her, he needed to find out why. "Hey hey hey Dante when the hell are you going to give me my damn money?" Lady asked as she crossed her arms Dante sighed and flipped through the auto car magazine that he had in his hands. "You'll get your money when I get paid for taking care of her."

Lady frowned a bit and placed her hands on his desk "It's always latter with you Dante latter latter latter." Lady complained Dante smirked "Well if you're so damn tiered of waiting for the money they why don't you forget the whole damn thing." Dante said smirking. "Lady crossed her arms and stood up straight "Fuck no Dante your going to pay my god damn money and I'll fucking wait till as long as I have to till I get it." Dante chuckled as he flipped to the next page of his magazine "Well you're going to be waiting for a while then I don't even know when I'm going to get my fucking money." Lady sighed being pissed off

Mean while back at school Yame waited for Dante to come and pick her up, she looked down at the watch that Morison gave her 2:40pm. She sighed but waited passionately for Dante to come, hearing foot steps walking up to her from behind Yame turned her head Himaru a boy from her homeroom and her Algebra honors class walked up to her from behind. He had black hair brown eyes and tanned skin, he was in good shape and he is handsome. "Akira your still here, your ride didn't come yet?" He asked as he stood right next to her, Yame looked at her and shook her head "No….I guess he's running a little late he must have had an emergency." She said as she looked out the window where the gate was in perfect view. Himaru smiled and looked at her "Ya know I can take you back to your home I have a car it would be no trouble, so why don't you let me drop you off at home." Himaru suggested but Yame shook her head still looking out the window "No its ok I'll wait for him he said that he would be here so he'll be here." The man beside her sighed "Akira its already going on to 3 and the school closes pretty soon they'll tell you that you'll have to wait out side for him and it's going to rain to day. Come on why don't I drop you off at home or better yet why don't we hang out today you know go out and have fun I'll take you to a club where my friends and I hang out all the time huh what do you say." He placed his arm around her back and rested his hand on her shoulder while his finger curled around a few pieces of her black hair, Yame looked at him then up at the sky the clouds were getting dark but she shook her head. "No I'll be fine please don't worry about me Himaru." She said but he chuckled a little and continued to insist "Your so patient Akira that's one of the reasons why I like you so much." She looked up at him and he gave her a smile if he was trying to make her blush it wasn't working

Himaru gave her a small pull and pulled slowly away form the window "Come on I'll take you out then I'll drop you off back at your home." He insisted but Yame stopped a few times hesitating to leave with him she knew that she had to wait for Dante and that's why she didn't want to leave in the first place. "But I need to wait for him here, he told me to wait for him here." She explained but Himaru smiled at her again "You do live in the city right? Well I have to pass by there for something so we'll be around the area where you live so it'll be ok." She hesitated about going with him she knew that she needed to wait for Dante but it was getting dark out side and the school wouldn't stay open for her, nodding her head she agreed to go with him Himaru guided her to his car. The two left the school grounds within a matter of minutes. Once the two reached the city she looked around she didn't recognize the area that they were in actually this was no where near Dante's home she looked over at Himaru who was keeping his eye on the road "Um…Himaru where are we going?" She asked Himaru looked over at her and smiled "Heh don't worry do you remember that club I was telling you about well in there they have a small little restaurant that serves good food I was going to take you there remember." He turned his attention back at the road, knowing that she was going to a club Yame couldn't help but feel a little excited. They arrived at the club it looked like a cinema theater but the loud music was a dead give away of a dance club. Leaving her stuff inside Himaru's she followed him inside where she saw mostly teenagers dancing wildly to the sound of the music moving they're hips and arms to the beat of the music. She smiled at the sight Himaru smiled at her and grabbed her hand "You see I told you this would be fun." He pulled her onto the crowded dance floor began to dance to the sound of the music, she looked at him and the other people who were dancing around her she saw how they were dancing and quickly caught on with they're dace moves.

Smiling and laughing she was having fun the way she was dancing and the music and the people around her made her feel normal like she was just like them and she didn't mind that feeling she enjoyed it. At a certain part of the music the lights in the building began to turn on and off wildly. As she was dancing Yame saw a women wearing a white casual dress she stood by the stage and looked at her, Yame stopped dancing and looked right back. The dress that this woman was wearing reminded her of someone 'Madam Kaia…' Yame thought to her self, the woman smiled sweetly at her, Yame's eyes widened it was her she rushed through the crowd to reach her but the woman once she saw Yame approaching her she ran. Yame looked at her friend as she ran and ran right after her. She called her name over and over again but the loud music Yame's old guardian could not hear her. Yame was able to hear her giggles echoing over the loud music. Madam Kaia ran into the halls of the cinema theater with Yame following right behind her. Turn after turn Yame saw a piece of the white casual dress flapping in the wind after each corner. Meanwhile Dante drove up to the school gate 3:40P.M; he cursed under his breath "Damn Lady and her fucking lectures oh fucking keeping up with your debts." Dante stopped at the schools gate and honked the horn as he did the security guard walked out. "Hey pal I'm here to pick up Akira can you tell her I'm here." Dante said the guard shook his head "Hey sorry pal but there's no one left in the building, Akira left with one of the guys from her class I think his name is Himaru."  
"What!? Did they say where they were going?"

The guard crossed his arms "When the car was passing by he was talking about some dance club in the city called the hell ditch, it's a teenage and collage hang out, it's where all the punks go to dance they're fucking asses off and eat and do other shit I don't know."

'Fuck Yame…' Dante thought as he quickly drove back into the city, mean while Yame continued to chase her friend through the halls of the cinema theater "MADAM KAIA WAIT PLEASE!" Yame called out but all she got in a response was a giggle that echoed through the halls. Madam Kaia ran into one room and Yame followed, the room was an old theater room where instead of playing the movie on a projector they acted them out, she looked around but didn't see her anywhere until a light was turned on over the stage she quickly looked over at the stage and there under the light stood Madam Kaia. Yame smiled "MADAM KAIA!" she ran down the steps as she ran down the steps a light shined over Yame as she made her way to the stage. "MADAM KAIA….MADAM KAIA……MADAM KAIA!!" Yame yelled once she made it to the stage she ran up the steps to the stage and nearly tripped but made it to her friend and hugged her once she reached her "Madam Kaia I missed you so much I wanted to see you so bad." Yame whimpered, Kaia slowly hugged her back "I'm sorry my little Yame I promise I wont leave you anymore." Yame smiled and looked at her "Oh Madam Kaia you promise?" Yame asked but her eyes widened when she looked at Kaia's face "Yes I promise because your about to die now and your friend is going to kill you!"

Kaia's face was not human she had big yellow eyes pointed ears sharp teeth and two large insect like tusks coming out from both of her cheeks. A stage background came falling down from on top missing them by just a few inches the background was of a roman time in the backgrounds shadows red eyes appeared and shadow demons came rushing out. As the demon dressed up as Kaia arms turned into a arm of a demon he leaped at Yame. Yame jumped back and bumped into Himaru who was standing right behind her she quickly tugged on his arm. "H-Himaru we need to get out of here!" but Himaru grabbed her arm twirled her around and held her still from behind, Yame began to struggle to break free from his grasp "Himaru what are you doing we need to get out of here!" she screamed but his hand gripped on her neck and he began to chuckle as she turned her head to look at him his eyes were glowing a blood red "I told you this was going to be fun." His voice turned from a human to a demon along with his body Yame squeezed her eyes closed and screamed as the demons infront of her charged in for the kill. When she felt Himaru fly forward and also heard gun shots and the cries of demons she opened her eyes and saw the demons fall back against the Roman background as another stage background fell from behind the curtain quickly separating Yame from the demons on the other side. She heard footsteps coming down from the stairs behind her as she looked another stage light shined over the new guest.

"Hey there…you're not actually into lame plays with shity music like this now are ya?" Dante asked as he walked down the cinema theaters steps with a guitar case on his back, the school girl smiled at him "Dante!" he stopped at the front of the stage and smirked at her.

"Um I was I….I thought Madam Kaia was…"

"But looks like we're going to have to wait for a touching finaly "

She heard the cloth background behind her flap a little when she heard the cloth break and the roars of the demons charging at her she turned around quickly she took a few steps back and shrieked, Dante jumped on stage and kicked them back against the stage background. Taking out Ivory he shot upward "Sorry honey but this show isn't for you to see." As a white background stage fell separating Yame from Dante, thanks to the light she was able to see the show. She saw Dante fighting off the demons only using Ebony and Ivory to fight them off. She jumped a little when she felt a hand on her shoulder when she looked out from the corner of her eye there was Himaru "I'm so sorry Yame I really did like you but I'm afraid that it is now time for you to die. Because I was promised that I would be greatly rewarded by my masters if I killed you if the others failed to do so."

He chuckled evilly, quickly dodging one of Dante's bullets Himaru looked toward the stage background he saw a Dante with his coat being blown a little by the small breeze standing behind the background. Himaru eye twitched when he realized that Dante was pointing Ebony at him "Hit the road." Himaru backed away from Yame and ran falling off the stage; Yame continued to stand there as the blood from the demons leaked from the stages background and spilled over to Yame's feet soaking her shoes with blood.

Dante walked out from behind the stage background whipping the blood drops from Ebony and Ivory. "You alright?" Dante asked, when he didn't hear an answer he looked up he saw Yame looking down at the blood "Hey Yame what the hell is the ma-"he began to say until he looked at her hands, she was shaking, was she afraid at the sight of blood? He didn't know he walked over to her; she reached up and clenched her callor of her school uniform shirt. As Dante stopped at her side he placed his on her shoulder, she placed her hand on top of the hand on her shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut. "D-Dante….can….can we go…" looking at her he turned her slightly and guided her off the stage. Going through the maze of hall ways Dante kept his eye on Yame who kept her gaze at the floor. She was still shaking he figured that she was scared but she didn't hang onto to his arm old on to his jacket like a child that was scared. Normally that's how she would act when she's scared, him seeing her this way made him only wonder more about her. "Well hope you weren't planning to go to school tomorrow." Yame didn't say anything she kept her hand clenched at her shirt collar. What was up with her, hearing loud remix rock music he knew they were almost back to the party, as Dante stood by the door way stretching arm out to his side just a little enough to stop Yame from entering the room. The teenagers looked at the two they're eyes un- human like, few chuckling some grinning and smirking. "He did tell her that she would have a great time here." One of the demons said stepping forward taking the form of a school girl "Give us the girl and we'll show her a time that she'll never forget "

He moved his arm back pushing Yame back into the hall, he looked over his shoulders she still was looking down at the ground, he looked back infront of him when hearing a demon voice "Yame…come with me…aren't we friends come with us we'll show you a good time heh heh heh." Dante looked back over his shoulder he saw her flinch from the sound of her supposedly friend, then he looked forward toward the room of demons they got close to Yame to earn her trust and friendship and it pissed him off. Curling his hand into a fist and closed the door, hearing the door creak close she finally looked up at Dante and the two locked eyes but it was only for a minute. Dante looked back into the room "Stay here sorry honey but this in an R rated scene don't want to scare you for life."

Nodding her head she looked back down at the ground. Closing the door he turned and face the group of demons "I'm not usually the type of person to hold a grudge against someone but today I'll make an exception." Dante said as he took off the guitar case off his back and dropped it to his sided, few demons began to chuckle "Demon hunter Dante you seem to be out numbered 50 to 1." One demon said with an evil smirk in her human form. The out numbering made him smirk "I've had worst, this is going to be one Hell of a party." Unzippering the guitar case he took out his sword Rebellion he reached into the holster on his left hip and took out Ebony. In the hall Yame was able to hear gun shots and the cries and blood splats from demons. The gold brace on her left leg began to pulse, clenching her collar shirt in her hand she squeezed her eyes shut. Mean while Dante had rebellion shoved into a large demons throat, keeping his sword there as more and more blood poured of the demons throat he fired the bullets from ebony and ivory into the demons throat. As it cried out in pain his cries turned into sickly dying choking gurgles he grabbed the handle to rebellion he yanked out his sword as the demon fell he swung his sword left and right removing the blood spatters on his sword. He looked around he took out just about half.

Smirking at the thought of fighting more demons well more like working out some more he grabbed rebellion and swung it over his shoulder. Each demon looked at him eyeing the places where they would set they're attacks, one demon ran forward charging at him as Dante was about to lay more attacks down until a sound of breaking glass echoed through the room the two jumped back to avoid falling pieces of the stain glass window on the ceiling separated the two. Dante along with the other demons looked up to only see a woman falling. The girl landed perfectly in a one leg kneeling the other knee bent, her left hand knuckles on the floor with the other hand was on her knee. She wore a black sports bra and black skater pants with black skyline shoes. She had a double strap black leather belt with "gun holsters" attached to the belt, she had one holster on both of her sides on the lower strap of the belt, her guns were similar to Dante's but different in some ways. She had carvings on her guns which were one of the seven deadly sin symbols. The Sword on her back was about the same height as rebellion but again different the swords handle was carved into demon thick fingers that clenched around the handle, right at the bottom of the handle was a carved dragon's head the tip of the blade was curved slightly to the side. She had a fit body she was curvy in all the right places she had shoulder height red hair that was tied in a small pony tail. She had a tight black cloth that covered her mouth and the rest of the bottom part of her face. "Who the hell are you?" the demon before her asked, "You're damaging the balance in this world." She responded "What did you say?" The demon growled at her, although she had a black tight cloth around her mouth a smirk was able to be seen forming on her face. She reached for her gun on her left side and pointed it up "All of you….go to hell." Firing her gun breaking the fire sprinkling system turning it on. The demons below flinched from the water for a reason. "Holy…water..." They threw they're heads back and screamed in pain as the water began burning they're skin.

The demon standing infront of the strange woman leaped at her "This is going to be one hell of a party!" she yelled over the loud rock music as she leap at the demon infront of her, sticking her left gun into his mouth she fired it only once it was enough to throw the demon back, as it fell it disintegrated the body into nothing but ash only leaving the blood to splat on the floor. Other demons charged forward as the blood hit the floor. The girl leaped facing kicking one demon back into the crowd she flipped backwards in the air, taking out both guns she pointed the forward firing at the monsters. They bodies turning into ash while they're blood stained the floor below them. Dante just watched as this woman killed off each demon by the second he didn't help he just crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. The woman flew to the side after being tackled by one demon that ran around and leaped at her.

His teeth and claws sinking into the girls side she smirked and glared at the demon taking a chomp out of her side the force of the impact of the demon causing her grasp on her gun to loosen ultimately the gun flew out of her hand "Not bad you demon solider pussy." The woman said as she took out her other gun from her right hip side but her arm along with her body was brought down to the ground. Taking this advantage the demons dog piled her they're claws and fangs going at her first. Dante who was just watching sighed "Well time to clean up the mess." He unleaned his back off the wall and grabbed rebellion. Stopping after hearing the sound of slicing flesh he looked back at the piled up demons and could see a bright line of light going over, around, through the demons. Each demon began to twitch slightly no more then a few seconds latter blood bursted out from they're sides where the string of light went over.

No more then a minute latter the woman jumped straight out of the pile spinning straight in the air. With one hand holding the sword she held her sword to her hip blade out while the other hand held her gun to her other hip firing it off throwing the dead corpses off of her while her swords sliced them in half around the waist. Landing first on one foot whit the other following she spinned kneeling down on one knee as she spun throwing her sword over her shoulder with one gun in her hand she brought that arm into her a little with the armed weapon pointing up toward the ceiling. She kept this position till the blood mixed with the blood fell around her in a circle. Standing up she placed the sword back into the sheath on her back and placed the gun back in its holster she looked around and sighed then looked over at Dante who was clapping. "Well I'll be damned you got some sweet moves there girl, so then just who the hell are you?" Dante asked placing rebellion back on his back. Dante raised an eye brawl and locked eyes with her when he noticed that her eyes were different, her eye color was gray and her pupil was a car like she wasn't human either. He sighed and crossed his arms 'how is it that I only meet girls who aren't human.' He saw the woman walking around picking up her left over shot bullets and what ever the demons had on them that didn't get blown away. Dante walked forward to the woman, quickly firing "her" gun off Dante stopped after feeling some breeze in the bullet that went flying above his cheek, the woman fired the gun with her back turned and her hand holding her gun over her shoulder. She turned her head and glared at Dante who glared at her back the two knew that was a warning shot or another way to say "Back the fuck off."

Turning around to her side she stood there her back a little leaned back as her stomach curved forward. She didn't say anything she gathered what she needed to get and placed them in her pant pockets. Dante just glared at her while smirking he placed his hands up in defense "Hey easy babe I won't bite not unless you want me to." The woman didn't say anything but gave another warning shot at him "So that's how you want to play alright then." He charged at the woman having his hand clenched on rebellions handle, swinging it out off of his back the girls eyes widened as she swung her sword out, the two swords clashed with one another "Let's play." The fight between the two was long and tiring, with only using just swords no guns nothing that fires. Both clashing they're swords with each other dodging and preventing the other apponets attack from reaching either one of them. When they're swords clashed once again Dante pushed the sword forward and up. She stepped back with her sword flung out of her grasp. Dante pulled his arm back and prepared to strike 'it all over' pushing his sword forward to strike, instead all he hit was air.

The girls sword landed not to far from him. She was gone, the devil hunter looked around but didn't see her anywhere until he heard the sound of her shoes landing but it wasn't the floor, when he looked it was his sword. She landed on his sword but it didn't bring his arm down, his sword was still held in the position to strike. The girl had one leg kneeled on the sword's flat surface and one leg bent one hand on the bent knee and her other hand at her side, she was looking down at the swords flat surface with her eyes closed. Dante kept his eyes on her surprised from what was happening; the girl slowly lifted her head and slowly opened her eyes.

'What the hell is she?' was the only thought that popped into Dante's head before receiving a strong face kick. He flew back and landed on top of some tables and chairs that were against the wall. As he laied there he shook his head, the strong kick to the face screwed up his vision. His screwed up vision was making him see two also it would go black then back to normal and the side of his face was throbbing from the kick. He could hear a sword being picked up he barely could see the woman walking up to him having "Rebellion" along with her sword in hand, was this the end?

A/N Is this the end for Dante, Is this girl the one to kill him? Hey who know keep reading to find out


	3. Chapter 3

Born weapon chapter 3

Born weapon chapter 3

A/N KEEP READING GIVE ME SOME R&R

Opening the door to Devil May Cry Dante walked back into his building after coming back from a mission that had to do with (You guessed it) fight and killing more demons. As he walked into the Devil May Cry he saw Yame on the couch watching a DVD but was greeted with a smile on her face. "Oh Welcome back Dante, how was your mission?" She asked being the curios type. Dante took off his Jacket and threw it on top of the coat rack, walking over to his desk he placed rebellion back in it's guitar case and placed it against the wall "It was the usual, one shity mission with shity pay." He looked around and saw that every thing was clean "So you cleaned while I was gone?" he asked she smiled and nodded her head "Yes it was a little dusty in here and a little messy so I cleaned. What do you think?" He took a look around by looking to his left and to his right spot less. "Well weren't we busy to day." He walked over to his chair at his desk and sat down placing his legs and feet on his desk. Glimpsing at Yame she was sitting on the couch watching a movie he just guessed she'd went out and bought herself a DVD to watch.

"So what are you watching there what type of movie is it? Horror, Action, Comedy, Drama?" He asked with a smirk on his face but she shook her head. "I don't think it's either." He grabbed a magazine "Then what the hell are you watching?" she smiled at him "I'm not to sure what it is I found them underneath the couch while I was sweeping." His eyes shot open and quickly looked over at her as he shot up from his chair. "Wait what? You found my videos!?"(Porn) Yame smiled and nodded her head "Yes I did I found them while I was cleaning. Dante I had no idea you were into videos like these, why did you have them hidden?" Before Yame could continue to watch the videos Dante pressed the eject button and took the video along with the others away from her, she looked up in confusion. "T-They're …these weren't meant to be found just forget you ever saw these alright" A little confused the blond haired beauty smiled at him and giggled by his reaction.

Dante sat at his chair behind his desk with his feet resting on the dented part of his desk. Meanwhile Yame was mopping the floor wearing a white short sleeve loose shirt she grabbed the bottom of the shirt and tied it into a knot showing off some skin a little of her waist and her belly button. She wore size 4 jeans and a pair of white gym shoes. Dante glimpsed over at her she stopped to whip the sweat from her forehead off. He couldn't help but give a small chuckle, she reminded him of Patty and how she tried to make Devil May Cry look presentable for business by cleaning it up. Yame hearing the small chuckles turned around and smiled at him. He looked back up at the ceiling and thought back to what happened the other day at the Cinema

(Back flash)

"That's enough no more stop fighting!"

Dante opened his eyes and there stood Yame she stood infront of Dante facing the other woman. The other woman stood her ground with rebellion and her sword in hand, the she gave Yame a smirk and took a step forward raising Rebellion but the blond haired beauty grabbed the blade as it came down still standing infront of Dante as if trying to protect him. "No you leave him alone" The red haired pony tailed woman's eyes widened she looked at Yame then over at Dante; frowning the woman raised rebellion once again then lowered it off to the side and backed away, then soon left.

(End of back flash)

Coming back to reality he looked back at Yame who continued to clean, from what happened yesterday only made Dante pissed off and wonder. That woman (dare he admit to it?) knocked him down and here Yame was to be the one to make her leave. Then again if it wasn't for her he would have hand rebellion sticking out of his gut well it's not like it really mattered he would have healed quickly he just didn't want to have to deal with replacing his clothes and getting his coat clean to get the blood washed off. Yame looked back over at Dante, he looked like he was in a daze, she titled her head in confusion and curiosity she walked over to him. Meanwhile Dante flipped through the same magazine that he always had. Sighing he leaned more into his chair and placed the magazine open on his face then place his hands back so that the back of his head could rest on.

Yame reaching him stood beside him with the mop in hand

"Dante…"

"What?" He asked

"Are you alright?" She asked

"Yeah I'm fine"  
"Are you sure?"

"Shut up quit worrying about me."

"Dante is this about what happened yesterday with that other fighter? Are you mad that I stopped the fight between you two?"  
Was she trying to make him feel weak?

"Mind your own goddamn business I said I'm fine quit worrying about me already."

"Oh…I'm sorry"

Hearing the change in her voice her took the magazine off of his face, sitting up he looked at her. She looked a little sad and she wasn't looking directly at him like she would normally would. "I'm sorry I won't bother you today."

Dante sighed this was the last thing he needed. Smirking he knew hot to make her forgive him as Yame turned to leave to continue what she was doing Dante grabbed her wrist and pulled her back making her fall back wards falling into Dante's lap. Dropping the mop as she landed on his lap Yame's legs hung over Dante's legs the side of her body pressing against him along with her right hand pressing against his chest to keep herself balanced. She blinked a few times a bit confused from Dante's action. "Don't get the wrong idea from my attitude I talk this way when I'm stressed out." Dante looked down at her but to his surprise she wasn't looking up at him, he raised an eye brawl it would have been about now that a girl in Yame's position to look at him blushing but she didn't 'Well this is the first' he thought to himself, smirking he knew how to get her to look at him and to see the blush on her face. Yame had no idea what was going on it wasn't until she felt Dante's fingers stroke her cheek, that made her look up at him. Dante knew this was the quickest way for a girl to blush. "So don't get mad from my attitude" He said with a smug smirk but it went away when he saw that she wasn't blushing but smiling and giggling. "I'm not mad at you Dante. You just had a long day so I understand." She lowered her head and rested it on his chest "I ordered Pizza and a strawberry sundae for you while you were gone it should be here any minute now." She said with a small smile on her face, alright at this point Dante was fucking surprised

She was way different then the girls he messed with, no girl wouldn't blush when they saw him, they're faces would be red they're hearts would be pounding, shiver's would go down they're backs or body. He would have gotten himself a kiss by now with the moves he did on her but all he got was a "smile and a giggle"? These moves never failed him until now Yame didn't blush, she didn't shiver when he touched her and he couldn't hear her heart speeding when she landed on his lap. So why was Dante's heart picking up speed slightly. Yame was so different from the other girls he met so much different normally the type of girls that were like Yame he would avoid big time because they didn't seem to interest him and he would push them away when ever they got to close but…why couldn't he do it now to her? Although she was different he couldn't help but feel a bit calm and relaxed around her and her sitting on his lap and having her head resting on his chest made it better.

Smirking slightly Dante leaned back into his chair again bringing up his legs and feet resting them on his desk while Yame brought up her legs and rested them on top of Dante's legs while he placed his hand on her shoulder and looked down at her as she slowly closed her eyes, when she did this he smirked just a little 'nope your not like all the others girls Yame your so much different' Dante thought to himself, closing his eyes he leaned his head back onto the soft leather of his chair and tried to get some sleep while having Yame resting her head on his chest and her body resting on top of his. He could hear her small breaths and feel her body raising slightly as she breathed in and out through her nose. Her scent of flowers engulfed his senses he had said, but the moment was broken when a knock came from the door Yame slowly opened her eyes yawning she pressed her hands on his chest and lifted her self up a little turning her head to look at the door while the devil hunter looked at the door pissed off at the person who ruined the moment. "That must be the pizza and strawberry sundae." Yame said sleepishly "Doubt it, it's probably just some old hag trying to get me to donate money just let them keep knocking they'll eventually leave." He said obviously making that excuse up so she wouldn't get up.

Another knock came from the door "Hello I have an order here for a Dante a large Pizza with everything but Olive's and an order of a strawberry sundae." She looked back over at the door "Oh it is him" reaching into her pocket she took out a thirty dollars, looking up at Dante she smiled "I'll pay, be right back." Bringing her legs over to the side she sat up and got off of Dante's lap and walked over to the door. "Dante slid his left hand through his hair while looking up at the ceiling. Curling his right hand in a fist he cursed under his breath. "That little geeky pizza delivering boy bastered.' Dante thought to himself. Meanwhile Yame opened the door to the man with the money in hand. As she did he looked down at the recete reading the amount to her. "Your total is twenty five dollars and eighty-nine…cents…" He looked up and saw the blond haired beauty his eyes widened as he felt a blush cross his face; Yame was just smiling at him. The recite he had in his hand slipped through his fingers shaking his head he quickly tried to grab it but almost dropped the pizza and the strawberry sundae Yame reached out and grabbed the boxed Pizza and covered sundae, looking at him she smiled at him "Are you alright?" she asked her voice making him blush a little more. "U-Uh y-yeah I'm brine I-I mean fine I'm fine…um be careful your hot I-I mean the pizza is hot the pizza is hot." The man smacked his palm to his forehead as Yame giggled at his reaction.

Dante hearing the small struggle looked over at the door and saw the guy struggling to hold the pizza and sundae and also saw Yame helping him by carrying the good. Rolling his eyes he saw the guy stuttering his words when he looked at her 'smooth pal very smooth' he thought to himself the delivery boy looked so fucking stupid right now. The delivery boy and Yame continued to talk "S-So uh you live here?" He asked the delivery boy having long shoulder height black hair with a red bandana around his forehead wearing the Pizza Hut delivery uniform, Yame nodded her head at his question "Yes I live here with Dante, Here's a thirty dollar bill you can keep the change." She said

The man smiled at her "Wow really thanks" placing the money in his pockets he winked at her while crossing his arms "Say you wouldn't happen to be the beautiful girl that paid off his debt to pizza hut would you?" He asked, Yame smiled and giggled "I am the one that paid off his debt, but beautiful?" She asked the man chuckled "What you don't think you beautiful?" Smiling at him she shook her head "It's not that it's just that I don't like to be concieded and well it really never crossed my mind." She confessed but the man just smiled at her and leaned his shoulder against that door "Really but someone body had to have told you that you're beautiful only an idiot would not tell you that, say by the way what's your name?"

"My name is Yame what's your name?"  
"My name is Anthony, say if your not doing anything tomorrow do you want to go and catch a video?"

Dante ease dropping on the conversation, at first not really carrying about they're little talk until he heard flirting. Sitting up and bringing his legs off of his desk Dante looked over at the punk at the door. Who did he think he was flirting with her like that? It bothered him and he hated to admit to it. Drumming his fingers on his desk he sighed a bit annoyed by the conversation. Then when he heard the delivery boy ask her out 'alright that's it' standing up from his chair he walked over to the door but before Yame could give her answer Dante stepped infront of her making her back up inside the building. "Alright you gave us the goddamn food and we gave you the fucking money now scram." Dante said pissed off he turned around kicking the door behind him closed but the guy reopened the door and took a step forward "Hey pal who the hell do you think you ar-" Dante glared at him over his shoulders, he was way fucking taller then the Anthony was and way stronger shit Anthony didn't even have a chance. "Don't waste your time flitting isn't going to get you anywhere with this one just quit while your ahead." He again back kicked the door closed in the Anthony's face. Yame stood by the door then looking out the window she saw Anthony drive off in the Pizza Hut delivery bike, sighing she looked over at Dante who was back sitting at his chair with his feet on his desk. She walked over to him and placed the Pizza box on the desk with the strawberry sundae next to it. "Don't you think that was a little e cruel Dante?" He sat back up opening the Pizza box he grabbed a slice and took a bite. "He had no reason to stay any longer then he needed to."

"He just wanted to talk to me, is that a bad thing?"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye but it was only for a second then he went back to eating his Pizza. "It's best to just forget about that geeky bastard. You wont be seeing him again they send someone different every time." Hearing a sigh coming from her he looked at her out of the corner of his eye she was looking toward the door having that sad face again. He raised an eye brawl; did she want to see him again, already? The truth she liked to talk to other people don't get the wrong I deal she loved to have conversations with the devil hunter at her side but she would like to talk with other people just to listen to what they had to say and talk about why they disliked and liked.

Sighing again she looked over at Dante and smiled just a little "Alright…well I should get back to work enjoy your pizza and sundae." Grabbing her mop that was on the floor she walked infront of his desk and dipped the mop into the bucket filled with water and soap. She saw Dante turn the Pizza box to her "Hungry grab a slice." But she shook her head "No I'm alright I'm not hungry." So she said but that was until Dante heard her stomach give a growl making him smirk at her but she looked down at bit embarrassed. Chuckling a little Dante motioned her to come with his finger, giving a sound that she was embarrassed she walked up to the desk and grabbed a small slice of Pizza eating it in one bite. Dante joining her into eating the pizza grabbed a slice for himself eating it away. The door behind them creaked open and in walked in Lady "Well well well Dante looks like you finally got a maid to clean up this dump you call an office. I head what happened to Yame from Morison, is she alright?" Dante raised an eye brawl, looked over at Yame he noticed that she had already changed her hair and eye color 'shit that was quick' he thought to himself but smirked as he looked over at Lady who just raised an eye brawl at him. "Well why don't you just ask her you're self." He picked up the magazine that was at the corner of his desk and began to flip through it. "Who her?" She asked as she pointed over at the girl who held the mop in her hand. "Don't be stupid you and I both know that Yame has gold blond hair and honey gold eyes. " Lady said but with another smirk Dante looked at Yame out of the corner of his eye as she turned her head to look at him; the look she gave him was a look that was almost asking if it was ok to drop the fake identity. "Go ahead…it's alright I know her, she wont kill you." Yame gave Dante a hesitation look before nodding her head.

Lady turned her attention to the girl standing infront of Dante's desk, the girl stood up straight with her hands folded infront of her. The girls hair began to glow slightly; Lady's eyes widened slight as she unfolded her arms. Yame threw her head back and tilted it off to the side, she then rolled her head infront of her the slowly lifted her head. Slowly opening her eyes her hair and eyes went back to they're gold color. "Well I'll be damned…" The she devil hunter said with an amused smile on her face, Yame seeing the smile just smiled back believing that Lady was giving her a friendly smile. Lady placed her thumb and finger on her chin as she walked up to Yame and began to circle her looking at her as if observing her. Yame turned her head and followed her; Lady then stopped infront of her then placed her hands on her hips "Well Morison wasn't lying and neither were the books and legends the sages do have pretty faces. I wasn't told that they can change they're looks but I guess it counts as a special ability. Well anyway I'm Lady you must be Yame." The she devil hunter said, Yame smiled at her "Yes my name is Yame it's nice to meet you Lady your very pretty to." Lady gave a smile back at her "Well you don't need to tell me that I already know but thanks anyway." Dante sighed and continued to flip through the pages of his Magazine "Enough already you damn girly talk is making me sick. Why the hell are you here anyway, if you've come to pick up you fucking pay sorry but I haven't been paid yet."

"Ass hole I knew already that you haven't been paid yet"

"So why the fuck are you here?"

"Well at first I came to see Yame but on my way here I heard of a job that might interest you."

Dante looked at her over the pages of his Magazine while Yame looked back and back at the person who was talking.

"Really and this would be?" he asked  
Smirking Lady placed her hands on her hips.

"Why don't you I give you the details at a club bar." She said

Dante raised an eye brawl

"You taking me on a Date?" he asked  
Lady crossed her arms and looked away

"Tsk yeah right I don't go on date you poor basterds. Just come with Yame to the club bar called Wolfs Den and…" Lady looked over at Yame "Why don't you bring Yame with you."

The devil hunter looked over at Yame then back at Lady

"No she stays here." Dante said as he looked over at Yame he was looking right back at him.

"Come on now Dante let her have some fun. A night out on the dance floor should be enough to pay her back after saving your demon ass."

He looked back at Lady

"Sorry I have no idea what the hell you're talking about?'

Lady crossed her arms

"Oh really because I heard that you got your devil ass handed to you by the new she devil hunter in the city and Yame here was the one to make her go away."

He leaned back in his chair while bring his legs and feet up resting them on his desk

"Where the hell did you hear that?"

Lady smirked

"So it was true, so come on Dante let her come it should be enough to pay her back."

Dante glared at Lady who just smirked with her arms crossed. 'Just what is she up to?' he asked him self "Dante…" Yame finally spoke out the two devil hunters looked over at her "Well…if it…what I mean is…can I go to the club with you…please." Sighing Dante closed his eyes and ran his left hand through his hair then looked over at the chuckling she devil hunter. "Well Dante? She wants to go so will you let her?" Lady asked 'gad damnit…' he said to himself he then looked over at Yame who was still looking at him with her honey gold eyes looking into his ocean blue eyes. Sighing angrily she looked back over at Lady who was waiting for his answer. "Alright…fine she can come."

Lady walked over to the blond haired beauty and placed her hand on Yame's shoulder. "Alright well now that's settled you don't mind if I take her shopping for some clothes do you?" She asked Dante, at first he looked at Yame who was smiling at Lady then back at him. "I don't care the money isn't coming out of my pocket." Yame continued to look at him "Dante your not going to come with us?" Lady began to chuckle a little to make the blond haired sage beauty to look at her. "Nope he'll meet us at the club, but right now it's just going to be a girls day out." Lady guided Yame to the door but before she walked out she and Dante locked eyes with each other before she walked out of the Devil May Cry for that morning.

That night Dante sat on a black leather sofa in the Wolfs Den night club waiting for Lady and Yame to come. A woman wearing a light tight purple dress came over to Dante holding a tray and a small book to take down orders. "What can I get ya honey?" the waitress asked "Strawberry sundae." Dante responded the waitress just gave him a look "Uh…we don't have that kiddy treat here honey." She said "Then just get me a Samuel Adams." With a wink the waitress left Dante looked over at the dance floor watching the people dancing to the rock music that played. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked over to his side and there enough was Lady and Yame but she was wearing her long black leather coat with the leather hood covering her face. The two of them sat on the black leather seats that were around the sofa. "What the hell took you two so long? " smirking Lady put her hands up in defense "Hey we got caught up in traffic." She said Dante looked over at Yame "Why the hell do you have her wearing her coat? Also what about this job you were going to tell me about?" Lady smirked over at Dante "You'll soon see and find out." She looked over at Yame "Hey Yame why don't you go and dance lets see your dance moves." Smiling Yame looked at the both of them but kept her attention on Dante as if asking for permission, Dante getting the hint nodded his head and Yame stood up. Unzipping her coat then removing her hood she took the coat off. Dante's eyes widened when he looked at her and saw what that coat covered, her hair was down and straightened she was wearing makeup, red lipstick and gloss to make her lips shine, black eye shadow that made her eyes stand out big time, she had a small mole one the left face cheek he knew it was make up but it really suited her. Her eyes were a greenish blue he knew that they were contacts. But her outfit was "Wow" she was wearing a black choker wrapped around her neck.

A white sports bra under a nice sexy short black leather vest that was zippered up to the bottom of her breast making them stick out her vest had black belt straps in the back the belt straps almost similar to the ones that Dante had on him. The vest not long enough showed her slim sexy fit waist. Dante's eyes roamed her body from head to toe from the white sports bra the black vest to the black skater pant that she wore. Lady noticed how Dante was commenting on her out fit but he was just looking at her out of shock. Yame looked absolutely beautiful; she looked over at Lady who just gave her a nod. Yame walked past the two and on to the dance floor with Dante's eyes following her. The minute she walked onto the dance floor the DJ looked over at her as she looked over at him, smirking the DJ played her a song. "Yeah by Usher and Lil John" meanwhile Dante and Lady sat back to watch. "What are you planning?" Dante asked still having his eyes locked onto Yame drop dead sexy body. Lady just smirked and leaned forward a little interested and excited to watch Yame dance.

"Will you just shut up and just watch her dance." She said Dante looked over at her "She doesn't know how to dance." He announced but he saw her chuckling he raised an eye brawl "Are you sure about that?" she asked as her finger pointed back onto the dance floor, when Dante turned his head to look back at the dance floor Yame had the guy already dancing up close to her from behind and she was going along with it moving her body the guy dancing to close to her had his body leaned forward slightly into her while she leaned back slightly into him, his hands on both sides of her while he looked down her back looking at her ass and how she moved it. Dante curled his left hand into a fist; why the fuck was he getting so pissed off about her dancing with this guy.

When one of the lyrics came up "She said come get me so I got up and followed her to the floor she said baby lets go."

Yame grabbed her dance partners hands and placed them flat on her waist while she turned her head to look at him and he looked back at her with a smug smirk on his face, she guided his hands down her waist as they danced to the button and zipper of her pants, her partner's eyes widened slightly but she just gave him a sexy smile while she licked her lips. His eyes widened a lot more when she controlled his fingers to unzip her zipper and undo her button and slowly lower her pants. Both Dante and the dancer jaws dropped as her pants went down her hip. What was she doing?? Yame's dance partner quickly let go and backed off holding onto his groin like he was hard. Yame continued to dance moving her hips and body to the beat of the music. Her pants finally hit the ground and she kicked them behind her with one guy actually picking them up. She now wore a mini black leather devil skirt with long black leather high heals. The guys along with the girls made a circle around her cheering as she danced. Girls jumped in dancing along with her repeating the moves that she made. More people went on the dance floor. Dante watched every move that she did and roamed her body with his eyes her lips her hips her thighs, as she danced her eyes were locked onto his. The way her hips were going and how she only looked at him when she danced he felt all his blood rush to his groin. Was he getting turned on by her dancing? 'Shit!' his mind screamed at him he looked in another direction but the mirrors against the wall reflected her off of them, this didn't help. The way here eyes were still locked onto him and how she looked his way, was she dancing for him?

Looking back, she tilted her head back revealing her slender neck as she began to unzip her black vest finally she took it off and threw it over (he couldn't believe it) over to him; when he saw it coming his way as quick as lightning he caught it quickly, the vest had her scent of flowers, he liked the scent that engulfed his senses. Lady began to chuckle he looked over at her "Well wow she does know how to move her body. This should be over quickly." Dante raised an eye brawl "What are you up to?" but Lady just pointed her finger back at the dance floor and again Dante looked Yame was walking over to a man with blue hair with a white buttoned shirt that wasn't buttoned all the way and tight dark blue jeans. She grabbed his hand and brought him onto the dance floor while the girls that were dancing with her got off the dance floor to let the two dance and dance they did. Dante looked over at Lady "Alright I know your up to something now what the hell is going on." Smirking Lady sat back into the chair "Well I heard that in this bar a women would be dancing on the dance floor then a man would come and dance with them then after spending the night with them they would disappear." Now he knew what she was so fucking persistent to get her to come to this club. Quickly looking back at the dance floor Yame's new dance partner had his hands on her hips and pressed his lower half into them.

Dante shot up standing but sat right back down when Lady's hand pushed him back down on the sofa. "Wait don't!" she yelled Dante glared over at her "Bitch your using her as bait!" he snapped at her he looked over at the dance floor Yame gave him a dance move that made it look like she pushed him away and he backed off while the girls came back onto the dance floor, moving they're hips and bodies then turn they're sides forward to slap they're ass to the ending of the song. Once the song ended the crowed cheered at Yame's dancing. Dante stood up again but was again brought back down to sit by Lady "Will you just wait Dante!"

"Fuck you if I would have known that you were going to use her as bait I would have left her ass back at the building!"

"Will you just calm the fuck down I wont let anything happen to her!" Lady yelled back but placed her attention back at the dance floor where the man with the white shirt approached Yame holding her black skater pants in his hand. Handing them to her he leaned forward and whispered something into her ear. Dante saw her smile and nod her head, then grabbing onto his arm and walking to the back. "Alright that looks like our guy come on let go." As Yame and the man left and walked down the block Lady and Dante followed behind them. Finally reaching to an old abandoned building the two dancers walked in. "Where are we?" Yame asked turning around to face the man who just closed and locked the door. "This is where the party is, the party that only you and me are in." The man said as he began to walk up to her but she began to take steps back. "O-Oh really…that doesn't sound fun." She said but the man stopped a few steps infront of her smirking he took off his sunglasses and looked at her. "Heh heh it might not be fun for you but…" his teeth began to change along with his skin and body "It will be fun for me!" The man quickly turned into a large demon, the demon charged at Yame who was quickly picked up and carried out of the way. The demon noticing that he came empty handed looked off to the side to see the blond haired beauty being carried by the devil hunter Dante

"Well it's about time you show you're true form there dick head." He said as he placed Yame down on the ground

"You know I think I like you better in this form." Lady said as she leaned her back against the wall with her arms crossed

"You alright?" he asked and she nodded her head

Giving a loud roar the demon charged at Dante "This is going to be one hell of a party!" The battle with the demon wasn't long actually it ended to soon. But during the battle Yame looked away when she saw blood being spilled by the demon. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked over and there stood Dante, covering her with her coat she grabbed it. "Hey Yame great job thanks for helping me catch this guy." Lady said as she cleaned the blood off her guns with a rag, Yame turned to face her with a small smile on her face "Oh um….your welcome." She said Lady looked over at Dante placing her hands on her hips "You were worried for nothing Dante." Lady said but when she looked over at Yame she noticed that she was shaking "Hey what's up what's with her?" Dante walked over to the shaking girl when he did she quickly went to him burying her face in his chest. "She hates the sight of blood; when ever she sees it she gets this way." Lady placed a thumb and finger on her chin like she was in deep thought. 'she hates the sight of blood? A sage hating the sight of blood…"

A/N Hey what did you think what could lady be thinking about Yame, wanna find out well keep reading and give me some good reviews


End file.
